$f(t) = 5t$ $h(n) = -7n+4+3(f(n))$ $g(x) = 7x^{3}-7x^{2}+h(x)$ $ f(h(-4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-4) = (-7)(-4)+4+3(f(-4))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-4)$ $f(-4) = (5)(-4)$ $f(-4) = -20$ That means $h(-4) = (-7)(-4)+4+(3)(-20)$ $h(-4) = -28$ Now we know that $h(-4) = -28$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-4))$ , which is $f(-28)$ $f(-28) = (5)(-28)$ $f(-28) = -140$